Running From Fate
by horsiegaga
Summary: Most people would think I'm crazy for running away from the only place I know, but if that place cause you pain, torture, and agony, I'm sure you would leave too. Asteria had been tortured for the last ten years. She had somehow escaped and has been on the run ever since. Her life is full of pain, blood and betrayal, not to mention a possessive alpha mate. Can she survive?


The deer grazed peacefully in the meadow and Asteria watched for a potential target. Her wolf growled in anticipation of dinner. 'Calm down Cahira.' Asteria told her in a smooth voice. She often got over excited and would try to take over my body and go for the chase. She would scare all of the deer away and we would have to wait for the next meal. She enjoyed the thought of the flesh tearing and the deer's blood sizzling on her tongue. Asteria on the other hand preferred a clean death. An arrow straight to the heart. She growled lowly before settling back down.

Asteria raised her bow slowly and aimed at her target's chest, her leather jacket creaking slightly. She closed her eyes and pictured the deer in front of her and the arrow piercing the heart. She slowed down her breathing and relaxed her body. Asteria opened her eyes and let go of the arrow. She watched the as the arrow flew from her hold and straight at the deer. He didn't see it coming nor did he have the time to move if he had. The arrow pierced his heart and he dropped to the ground like a dead weight. The deer scattered and Asteria walked out of her hiding spot. She never did like killing. She always felt a tinge of guilt after but when you're a rogue on your own, you do what you have to to survive.

She walked over to the deer and noticed he was still alive. She had missed his heart by half an inch. Her aim might need a little work. She pulled her dagger out of her boot and stabbed him in the heart quickly, ending his suffering. She said her apologies and thanks as she ripped out the arrow. Her wolf growled with anticipation. She could taste the blood on her tongue and she was in patient. She wanted the meat now but Asteria held her back. 'Cahira! Settle down. Do you want to tell them where we are? You know they are still hunting us.' She told her with a hint of anger and worry in her voice. She didn't want to get caught again. Who knew what they would do to her. She had barely managed to escape last time.

Cahira whimpered at the thought of being back in that dreadful place and settled back down. 'Don't let us get caught.' She practically begged Asteria.

'I won't. If its the last thing I do I will save us.' Asteria calmly said. The truth was, she wasn't calm at all. Ever since she had escaped she had kept her guard up and only stopped moving to hunt or rest for a bit. Then she would start moving. She wouldn't stop till she knew she was at a safe place away from them and they could never reach her.

Asteria turned her attention back to the dead deer as Cahira retreated to the back of her mind. She had just started to skin the buck when she heard a twig snap. She went completely still and look around slowly. She didn't see anything but she could smell them. They were all around her, making it so she had no escape. Cahira whimpered and hid in the back of her mind. Asteria looked at the trees with fear. Why didn't she sense them before? She should have been able to hear them or at least smell them coming.

She stood up slowly and cringed at a growl.. She stood still and waited for them to come out. She watched in fear as seven wolves stepped out of the shadows and surrounded her. She had no where to go but she wasn't going back without a fight. Cahira came forward and growled lowly. Asteria glared at the wolves, her eyes flashing from their bright blue to a piercing violet. The wolf in front of her started to shift and she hide her eyes, a slight blush appearing. One of the wolves handed him shorts and he put them on.

"You're trespassing on pack territory rogue." He said when he turned to face Asteria. His voice held power but not like an Alpha's. He was probably the beta of the pack. He glared at Asteria as he waited for her to say something.

"Im sry. I didn't notice this was pack territory." Asteria responded in a small voice. She cringed inwardly at how weak and scared her voice sounded. She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. She looked the better straight in the eye and his eyes narrowed at her. Looking a wolf in the eye was like challenging them for their position.

She tried her hardest not to flinch when he growled at her. Her mind flashed to the night she ran with her dad. The growls of them chasing her and biting at her ankles. She shook her head and pushed those memories away. The fear was back in her eyes and she could tell it wasn't going to go away. Cahira pushed through the barrier and made it so she shared minds with Asteria. Asteria's eyes burned a bright blue with violet swirls.

"We're taking you to our Alpha." The beta said. He took a step forward and Cahira growled at him. The beta growled at her and went to move again. Asteria showed her fangs and let out a terrifying growl. The beta looked surprised at her courage. She could see it in his eyes. He was thinking where this came from. One second she was this scared rogue and now she was this wolf who had courage and power in her voice. She didn't know where the power was coming from but she saw the beta back down a bit when she growled.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Their voice's were mixed and held the power of an Alpha. The wolves whimpered and stepped back. "Leave us alone. We are leaving now!" Asteria growled. She walked forward with confidence and walked right past the beta. She glared at him and he cringed, cowering away from her. When she was out of the circle she was about to take off at a sprint until the most amazing scent hit her. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned toward the smell. Standing 50 feet away, hidden by trees, was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was tall with black hair that was spiked up. His black shirt clung tightly to his body and she could see his eight pack. He was wearing a pair of jeans that hung loosely off his hips. His eyes were a bright green.

When her eyes met his, she felt parks throughout her entire body. Then her wolf said the one word all rogue's dreaded.

"Mate."


End file.
